Currently, many applications facilitate printed forms as applicable in events such as, but not limited to, checks, bank account opening, mobile connection, electricity connection, and health or insurance claim forms by digitizing each field in the respective forms using Optical Character Recognition (OCR) techniques. The processing of such printed forms is usually performed in back offices of the respective organizations. In many practical processing applications, the OCR is not successful, due to presence of watermarks, impressions, or low-resolution images within the printed forms. This leads to resorting to manual labor, which may then be costly in terms of both time and money.